


Jealousy

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [60]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fights, Gen, Jealousy, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Jab's jealous of Nachi, who asked out the girl he was interested in. They argue.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Jab snarls at Nachi as he smirks smugly. It’s a self-satisfied kind of smugness that comes with having gone out on a limb and been successful, rather than the kind of smugness you rub in someone’s face, but it’s still putting Jab’s hackles up.

“What do you mean, you asked her out?” He asks furiously, well aware it’s a stupid question. Nachi’s smug look gets smugger.

“Well, when you like someone, you ask them out, Jab,” he drawls, inciting Jab’s boiling fury further. He hadn’t even known Nachi was interested in her! And now- now Jab’s lost his chance, before he’d managed to even pluck up his courage. Nachi’s eyes narrow suddenly.

“Why are you so jealous?” He asks, hitting the nail right on its proverbial head. Jab splutters.

“I’m not jealous!” He growls. Nachi looks a little surprised now.

“No, wait, you are! You’re totally jealous!” He exclaims. “Oh shit, you like her too!” Nachi looks a little thrown off. “You never said anything, man!” He protests. Jab hisses at him, annoyed beyond belief, and turns away, storming off. Nachi is still his friend, even if he’s an asshole, and he really doesn’t want to just haul off and punch his lights in because he got jealous over a girl.

Jab’s so bad at this. It’s not really surprising that Nachi got there first, in hindsight.

Jab heads for the track, already wearing his workout clothes, and runs. It always clears his head, getting all of his overboiling emotions and thoughts back under control. By his seventh lap of the circuit, guilt is welling in the pit of his stomach. Nachi hadn’t deserved that reaction to telling a friend he’d successfully asked out a girl. Jab’s a gods-damn asshole. He should probably apologize.

Jab growls under his breath, putting on a bit more speed around the track. He’s still jealous. It’s awful. It’s also going to fuck up any apology he’s going to be able to offer, because that’s just how Jab’s brain works.

He’s going to have to distance himself from both of them, while he works through this. This fucking sucks.

Maybe Seiya will be up for a training trip or something. Camping. He likes camping, and the mutual thrashings he and Seiya can get up to are good for more than just toughening up.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
